


Meeting the Team

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, headcanons, pro swimmer rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro Swimmers Rin and Haru have been dating for about a week. Since starting at their swimming university, Rin became popular with the rest of his team quickly, through his bold personality and appearance, along with Seijuro Mikoshiba helping him meet and greet some of the swimmers. However, Haruka has kept himself to himself, and Rin wants to help him change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic about Pro Swimmer Rin and Haru, based on my personal headcanons and ideas for them (better write it now before my headcanons and ideas potentially get crushed by episode 13 D:) enjoy it.

Haru went to the university early that morning. He knew practice didn't start for another half an hour or so, but he liked to get there in plenty of time. He went to the cafeteria to buy a glass of water and some mackerel, since he hadn't had breakfast. He found a table to sit at on his own. There was a group of other swimmers already in the cafe, a mixture of male and female. Haru didn't speak to any of that group. Even though he had been training for three months, he usually kept himself to himself. Anyway, he didn't think they would like him anyway. He did speak to a few people on the team though, like a female swimmer named Maki, and his boyfriend Rin. He had been dating Rin for about a week, even though he had known and been friends with Rin since childhood, they had only confessed a week ago when they stayed at the pool late one night for their practice. Not a lot had really changed between then since they were at high school, except that they were dating. The couple currently lived in separate apartments in the city, which the university subsidised, but Rin was currently trying to apply for a bigger apartment so he and Haru could move in together. Haru enjoyed living in Tokyo, it was different to Iwatobi, but he still liked it. 

'Good morning, Haruka,' a voice said, Haru looked up to see Maki.

'Good morning Maki,' he said. The girl took up the seat opposite him and started drinking from her cup of coffee.

'You seem quiet today,' she observed. Haru shrugged his shoulders, 'you know, I don't see you talking to most of the other swimmers on the team,' she said. Haru casually flipped his dark hair out of his eyes.

'I don't think I would get along with them,' he said. Maki rested a hand on her face.

'Why? You are a great swimmer, and a great person to, you shouldn't think like that,' Maki said. Haru looked over to the swimmers, Rin usually talked with that group, but he wasn't there yet, they were all currently chatting loudly.

'Yeah,' Haru said, as he turned back to his drink.

 

In about five minutes, Rin entered the cafeteria. Haru realised this as when he did, the table with the group of swimmers all called out simultaneously.

'RinRin!' they all yelled as the swimmer entered the cafeteria. Haru watched as Rin walked in. Rin's appearance had changed somewhat since high school, his features were very much the same, he still had the same fiery red eyes, sharp teeth and attractive face. However, his body had become even more toned since moving to the university and he now wore his red hair down to his shoulder-blades. Also,he seemed to have a slightly different attitude about him, Haru could tell he was truly happy at the university, from the way he walked and talked, this also made him seem a little different to before. However, the changes hadn't made him unrecognisable, it was still the same Rin that Haru had known for many years before. Even with their romantic relationship, they were still rivals.

'Hello,' Rin said, flustered by the nickname his peers had given him. Haru continued to watch as his boyfriend approached the group. On that morning, Rin wore a vest top under his team's red and white tracksuit. As soon as he reached the table, Seijuro approached Rin and put and arm over his shoulder.

'You are going to enjoy today's regimen, coach said there is going to be some relay training today,' the tall young man announced.

'That sounds great,' Rin said, he then smiled, exposing his sharp teeth. One of the female swimmers at the table let out a deep sigh.

'Relays are so boring though,' she said. Haru watched as Rin's expression turned aggressive.

'Hey!' he snapped. The girl sat back in her seat in shock. Another male swimmer then approached Rin and tugged on his long hair.

'Yeah, we all know how sad Rin gets if you insult the relay.'

'Ouch!' Rin yelped. Seijuro then crossed his muscular arms.

'Ok guys, that's enough,' he said.

'Thank you,' Rin said, 'anyway, are you all going to the festival next week?' Rin asked.

'Oh yes! I am so excited!' another female swimmer called out.

'Nice, hopefully I will see you there then,' he said in response. Rin then looked over his shoulder to Haru, he gave his boyfriend a smile and then turned to walk towards him. 

 

Rin reached the table where Maki and Haru sat. 

'Are you ok, Haru?' he said. Haru looked over to see that Rin's friends had began talking among themselves again.

'Yes, Mr. Popular,' Haru said. Rin put an arm around his boyfriend.

'I'm not really, anyway, part of the reason so many of them talk to me is because Mikoshiba introduced me.'

'That's great Rin,' Haru said, as he then reached to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Maki smiled as she watched the couple, Maki was the only one of the team who currently knew about their relationship, mainly because a lot of the team didn't know much about Haru.

'Ok, you two love birds, shouldn't you be getting off the the changing rooms soon?' she said. As she said this, the couple pulled away.

'Yeah, we should be,' Rin said, running a hand through his bangs, 'Come on, Haru, lets go, it is relay training today.'

'Coming,' Haru said, as he picked up his bag and followed his boyfriend to the changing rooms.

* * *

That evening, Haru and Rin decided to have dinner out. Rin knew a restaurant which was fairly near and not too expensive. 

'Good practice?' Rin asked, as he started to eat from his spicy meat dish.

'Yes, your stroke has gotten so much more powerful recently,' Haru noted. Rin's cheeks turned a gentle shade of pink.

'Well your turns have gotten pretty good. Plus you seem so fired up recently,' Rin noted, as he gazed into Haru's blue eyes.

'It's because I am swimming with you,' Haru said, as he began to eat the fish he had ordered, 'you seem so happy these days.'

'Do I,' Rin said, I guess it's because I am, and the team are so great, I have so many friends,' he said, wiping the sauce from his face.

'I noticed,' Haru said. Rin then rose an eyebrow at Haru.

'saying that, you don't seem to talk to many people on the team, other than Maki and I,' he said. Haru looked away from Rin's face in embarrassment.

'Yeah, I don't know if the rest of the team would get along me with,' Haru muttered. Rin threw Haru a confused look.

'Why would anyone not get along with you, yes you can be confusing at times, but still,' Rin said, he then took a mouthful of his food, 'how about I introduce you to my friends tomorrow, since they don't know about us yet.'

'You, would do that?' Haru asked, suprised by Rin's request.

'Of course I would, I love you, I will come and pick you up in the morning, so we can go to practice together, sound good?' Rin said, he then took a sip from his drink. Haru liked the idea, but also felt nervous due to it, he was genuinely worried that his teammates would think he was weird if they got to know him well, and what if they were rude about his relationship with Rin, he took a deep breath in before giving his response.

'I guess that sounds good, thank you, Rin.'

* * *

Rin knocked on Haru's door very early the next morning. Rin was greeted by a Haru who was clearly not ready to go. Haruka was still in his nightwear and his hair was mussed from sleep. Haru rubbed his sleepy eyes as he opened the door.

'Mmmph,' he said. He looked up to see Rin stood there. In contrast to Haru's still half-asleep look, Rin looked perfect as his eyes were bright and looked wide awake.

'Come on Haru,' he said.

'Too early,' Haru muttered in response, Rin walked into his boyfriend's apartment.

'Well hurry up then, I want to have plenty of time to introduce you,' he said. Haru then made his way over to the bathroom.

'Ok, just give me time to get clean and dressed,' Haru called out.

'Fine,' Rin said, as he slumped on the sofa, 'you do look cute when you have just woken up.'

 

As soon as Haru did get ready, Rin dragged Haru to the pool. He held his boyfriends hand as he walked into the canteen.

'Matsuoka!' Seijuro called, as they made their way to the table, the man's golden eyes then darted towards Haru, 'and Nanase.'

'Who is Nanase?' asked the female swimmer who complained about the relay the previous day. Rin pulled two seats near the table for him and Haru.

'This is Haruka Nanase, my boyfriend,' Rin said, pointing at Haru.

'Ooh! RinRin has a boyfriend!' a male swimmer called out.

'I have seen him swim once or twice,' another one said.

'He is so handsome, his eyes are a gorgeous colour, his hair looks so soft and swishy and he has a nice body as well,' another female said. Haru found himself blushing a little.

'Hello,' Haru said, waving at the team.

'As you should all know, he is on the team with us, but he tends to keep himself to himself a lot, but he is an amazing person,' Rin said. Haru's lips twitched into a smile at Rin's compliments, 'he is very passionate about swimming, and nobody can beat him in the water. He doesn't swim for times or records, but that doesn't stop him being a great swimmer, and I can't wait to stand on an international stage with him,' Rin said, smiling at Haru. Haru smiled back.

'Free,' Haru said, his team-mates looked at him in confusion, 'my favourite food is mackerel,' Haru added, to try and break the silence. His teammates all let out a laugh.

'Nothing has changed about you, has it Nanase?' Seijuro said.

'Anyway, I hope you all watch him swim today when you get the chance, it is really mesmerising,' Rin said. His friends all nodded in response.

* * *

 Haru pulled himself through the clear water, using his hands and legs to propel himself up and down the pool effortlessly. He blocked out the splash and waves caused by swimmers in the lanes next to him and focused on himself.

'Wow, he really is a great swimmer,' one of the other swimmers said to Rin, as they sat on the side.

'I told you,' he said, proud of his boyfriend.

'He is a fantastic swimmer and gorgeous, you are so lucky to have him as a boyfriend, Rin,' the female who complimented Haru earlier added.

'So Haru is opening up to some of your friends?' Maki said, as he walked towards Rin.

'Yeah, it's good, plus they all seem to like him,' Rin said. Maki was in her swim cap and goggles.

'Anyway, I was just going to get in now,' she said, pulling her goggles over her eyes. She dove in and began swimming breastroke down the pool, her stroke was strong and even. Haru pulled up to the side. He removed his goggled and cap and shook his hair out.

'You are amazing!' the male swimmer with Rin said. Haru looked away.

'Thank you,' he said, Rin then stood up.

'Hey Haru, I will race you. Two lengths freestyle,' Rin said, he as he removed his tracksuit jacket. Haru climbed out of the pool and walked up to his boyfriend.

'Ok,' Haru said, as he waited for Rin to prepare himself. When they were ready, they stood on the starting blocks and dived in. They both swam at a rapid pace. Rin had a slightly better dive out of the two, but Haru managed to catch up quickly, meaning they were neck and neck.

'You know, they are so good together, they have such good chemistry,' the female swimmer said, as she watched the pair continue to swim, neither one ahead of the other, 'it's like they use each other to push themselves to their limits,' she said. In that moment, Haru and Rin hit the poolside simultaneously.

'It was a tie,' the male swimmer shouted. The coach also nodded towards the couple, indicating that their race was good.

'Well done, Pool Boyfriends,' the female said, as she watched them climb out.

'Pool... Boyfriends?' Haru said in confusion. Rin smiled and began to speak, even though he was still catching his breath from the race.

'Yeah, I like that, it's a cute nickname. Pool Boyfriends.'

 


End file.
